User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ ARCHIVED I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF ARCHIVING YOUR TALK PAGE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TOO LONG AND CAUSING MY COMPUTER TO LAG N SHIT. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND (PLEASE DON'T CAST ME INTO A DIMENSION OF INFINITE HORRORS OR SOMETHING). ALSO, I MADE THESE: Template:CoM Template:COMTALK LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) HorribleTroll512's Chat Mod Application Hello, fellow creepypasta-ers. It's me, HorribleTroll512, and as you may have guessed by the title of this post, I am applying for Chat Mod. I feel I am good for this position because I enforce the rules, sometimes I warn people of all caps, WrItInG LiKe ThIs, and posting one word a line. I also feel that we need more Chat Mods on this wiki. I believe we only have 3 or 4 currently. I don't overly post links. I usually post them every 45-60 minutes. I have only been kicked once, and do not plan on doing it again! Thank you for reading this, and I hope I can be your new Chat Mod! HorribleTroll512 (talk) 02:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Like important or not... priorities are a variable in this situation Read this or don't... 02:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sloshedtrain Bureaucrat (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ) Cleric, I don't know if you've just completely forgotten about it or you somehow missed it, but Sloshedtrain applied for Bureaucrat a while back and you have yet to give it any acknowledgement. Just to cut to the chase: Sloshed seriously, seriously deserves bureaucrat status right now. He's one of the greatest, most hard-working, dedicated, and responsible admins this site has to offer. He's done so much for this site, and, no offense, he's a lot more active than you are right now. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 16:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know I just promoted WhyAmIReadingThis to chat moderator (see his application for further details). If you disagree with this decision, feel free to remove the rights. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) JohnnyBoy33's Application for Adminship My name is John, and I discovered the wiki back in summer 2011 and registered an account in November 2011. I feel that I can be a big help on this wiki. I have contributed quite a bit as a normal user on this wiki, and I have an understanding of the rules. I would use my admin powers for good, and as responsibly as I can. I get on the chat quite a bit, and I’ve been upholding the rules as best as possible. I’ve edited and improved quite a few stories, and I’ll be able to do that to a lot more articles if I am given admin rights. I’ve considered this really carefully, and I think I could help with the wiki, to make it a good virtual library for all the creepypasta the Internet has to offer. I would love to help cleanup on the wiki, and I’m very willing to tackle all the responsibilities of being an admin, and help with any user, new and old. I take the rules of the wiki very seriously. Thanks for taking the time to read my application. Sorry that it is kind of short. Have a wonderful day. Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will be warned again (not really much else I can do. Lol.). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Scratch that, Cheese Lord changed it to that. He apparently thought "be" was supposed to be lowercased just because it's a short word. ( ._.) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and it was It'll Be Okay. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, little late to the punch there, even though...haha...wrongness. ClericofMadness (talk) CLERIC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING APRIL FOOL'S WAS YESTERDAY ASDFGHJKL; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Son, you're in the wrong damn timezone. Stop living in the future and come back to the past. Also, gief future lottery #sssssss ClericofMadness (talk) :DAMMIT. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE IN A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE. ;_; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute... IT IS APRIL 1ST. MY CALENDAR SAYS THE WRONG DATE ZXCVBNM,./ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 20:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What...The... Fuck... Cleric... I think you need to, lay off the: Alcohol, Hallucinogens, Prescription Drugs, Peyote, and paint fumes. 22:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You forgot meth, cocaine, Glt'haal, Shooshoo berries, Calderan flowers, and Pbleshee nectar. Oh god dat nektur. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Just get off of the internet for awhile cleric... 22:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It is too dangerous to go sober, Cleric! Take more peyote. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sup Give me ideas for pastas. Cause we're like bros (In the metaforic sense) How does a admin know when you spam? Obviously they are physic. 17:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Slender Saves the Day I ran Slenderbot today and I tasked it with adding the OC category to all pastas in the User Submissions. After feeding it 1 large XML dump of the US it completed its job and added the OC category to over 200 pages in less than an hour. It also added it to a few people userpages (Because they linked them in the US) but those were reverted immediatley. This run had 0 errors and no pages were harmed. It also unicoded (took all of the HTML elements on a page and translated them to wiki language) a few pages. Here is the bots contributions . 00:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Current Task The task you assigned me was: Remove OC from all pages not in the US. The task was successfully completed and removed OC from 648 pages. 20:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) HELP some dude named mr meme troll destroyed my page i worked so hard on! I need assistaince ASAP! Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) SNAPANECK.COM's Application I would be a wonderful addition to the admin family! My reasons could go on forever but I'll keep it short and sweet. I am the worlds biggest grammar Nazi that has ever existed. No one wants to read a pasta that has a sentence like "I turned to jim and said "look over their its adolf hitler!" (excuse the random example). I am also literally on Creepypasta every single day, though, I just recently made an account. I'm sure that some of the more avid users of Creepypasta have seen my user name pop up saying I've just edited a page. Now for this point I'm not entirely sure if it is a good or bad thing but I could care less about some poor child's feelings because I deleted his pasta and he "worked so hard". That being said I would not wrongfully use my admin power and delete pastas because the "Y" in New York wasn't capitalized. I also shot sloshedtrain an email correcting a small grammatical error in his pasta (we've got a bad ass over here). I've been reading Creepypasta since.. the beginning of all things living. My mind is a complex web of some of the creepiest stories ever written I can successfully say that I've read hundreds of pastas in the time span from January to now. I'd love to become an admin and be on troll patrol with the others. SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 02:57, April 5, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM :There are several things in your request I would like to point out. First, and most importantly, is the fact that you have been here for literally one day and have a total of only 16 edits. An administrator is a person clearly trusted with the tools who has a fair amount of contributions to the site from an overall standpoint. You have been here for a day and have contributed very little to the site as a whole, so there is not really any experience there at all. I know the following is a nitpick, but I noticed several spelling errors in your message as well, and though you claim you are good at decimating spelling errors, there seems to be aplenty in this message. Also, I fail to see how emailing a bureaucrat (in this case being Sloshedtrain) has anything to do with it. --"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 03:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about the spelling errors I believe I've corrected them all. As for the points you brought up, they are valid and levelheaded nothing crazy but I have a defense behind them. The 16 edits point, I haven't edited much on purpose. I fixed my brothers story grammatically and a few others just because the mistakes bothered me all too much. I didn't want to go edit crazy as just a regular user I wanted to just read move on like the others. Emailing a bureaucrat was just a simple brag for my resume a, “fluffer”, if you will. I wasn't putting it in there as a life time accomplishment. I would edit more if you think it would help me to get an admin position. This isn't a hostile retaliation against you either simply explaining myself. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes too, I'm on my brothers computer with the damned small keys. :SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 04:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM Twitter Message This is just to notify you that I have left you a message (non-direct) on Twitter regarding work copyright for this Wiki. Thank you, Tigerhallam (talk) 15:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Change in penalties for categories violation/category creation Just to make you aware, the penalty for categories violation/category creation has changed; the first offense is now a warning. Read for the reasoning behind this change. The GRL and Newcat templates have been updated accordingly. Also, when using talk page templates, please remember to substitute them, like this: . Read for further details. LOLSKELETONS 16:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Ban Appeal Hello, this is Suprememessage. I wanted to let you know that I understand why I was banned, but would like to appeal. I have since learned my lesson, and would like another chance. I understand if you decide against it, but please consider it. Hello sir and or madam. I recently contributed a story based around the legendary "Free Masons" I noticed that you folks here at the creepy pasta wiki don't have a Free Mason category, so I would like to request one is created, because without the category; my story doesn't fit anywhere. Thank you Ben category I would like to nominate that we create a :Category:Ben because there are at least 15 stories I can see in Category:Zelda all about this particular meme and it's spinoffs, so it would make it easier to organize them. +Y 02:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :*A-hem*... Yeah... Unnecessary category is unnecessary. And what if we did make it? Would we have to make a category for every creepypasta meme/character as well? Nah. I don't think so. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I AM THE PIRATE MASTER. I am the pirate master, do not chalenge me, for I will send a butterfly in the mail. Wait what did I just type ? Majin112 (talk) 02:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I really liked your stories! Especially Practically Deserved It. I have written my first pasta, and I am proud of it. However, I don't know if it's really good or not, because I only showed my best friend. I was wondering if I could leave it somewhere, and you or another admin could look at it before I publish it publically. Thanks. Totalboss ( Unlike You) (talk) 03:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Totalboss ( Unlike You) Username Template Did it really take you two days to get it to work? Also most of the code is unnecissary so I removed it (jQuery and the likes) anyway it loads faster now. 16:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ben = superior coder :Cleric = superior writer :LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I copied it from the french version of Uncyclopedia. T_T ClericofMadness (talk) "function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace);" This is the old version includes the function declaration, a failsafe (depreciated), the shit that we need, and then the loader(completely unneeded). This version os bloated with "empty bytes" and contains a double loader. We only need the "$("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName);" because it automatically does the swap when the page loads, and only loads once. aka jQuery biatch. 00:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi i have a question how do i add my pasta Corrupt PC to the article listings under section C? sorry if this is in wrong place im a newb to the community TechKing (talk) 20:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I just read... I just read EVERY SINGLE TALK ARCHIVE you have, and let me say... that was like watching the whole evelolutionary process... it was quite entertaining to see all of the forgotten appications, dead users, and the very begining had to be the BEST part, it was also kind of sad too... It was sad to see that all of these users you once knew so well are gone forever (NOT ALL OF THEM), I can only imagine what it must be like. Do you remember any of the wiki's first days ? It was an interesting read... HEY EVERYONE CLERICS TALK ARCHIVES ARE INTERESTING TO READ. Majin112 (talk) 05:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I REMEMBER EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. I AM LIKE A TIMELORD. SO SAD ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF EVERYONE I HAVE LOST. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I can only imagine how that feels, also I can only imagine what its like to host one of the internets biggest meme generators. I am sorry for your lots Majin112 (talk) 20:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The begining was the most depressing part. Majin112 (talk) 20:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) MRr cleric I have a su7bmission for you firm an asspiring writer of Creepypastas. She is known as Darkangelsmoon on DA and has asked me to uplload her pastas and see whatr you think of it. Is there a certain time you want them to be sent Iceman450 (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) User submissions How do I add pages to the User Submissions page?--SethDaigle (talk) 02:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Hävitetty (The Bitter Cold) I just spent some time talking to Hävitetty about his previous accounts, including Margerald and Leronus. He thinks there was something strange happening between bans and now me, Dark Hoodie, and Kill1mes are trying to piece the whole story together. As much as we would like to give him another chance and say this entire thing could have been a mistake made by our staff (he made it clear that his activity on this Wiki was beneficial for the community), the rules say we have to get rid of his current account (that being Hävitetty). We would like for you to have the final say in this case, and if he could explain himself to you. MooseJuice (talk) 03:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Wellp, what happened originally? I'm not exactally privy to what went on. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, this is where I step in and look at all of the information and investigate. archives are fun I love reading you, Ben, Fur, Skelleh and other chatmod/admins talk archives and current page and laughing at all the upset users. Is that bad? also i stalked your steam account hai Necrai 03:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) User Submission I need to know how to add my stories to the User submissions page. --SethDaigle (talk) 22:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Discussion concerning Ban I was supposed to have a conversation concerning my ban with you via PM in the chat, but Sarah banned me for sockpuppetry before we could discuss it. I assume she used Moose's message left on your talk page as evidence for that. Anyway, is there some way we can arrange a time to talk about this on a different wiki? Hävitetty (talk) 17:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty Happy Birthday! Happy birthday great overlord, flr your present I sacrificed my family! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Cleric! Hope you have a good day Cleric! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 15:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday ZOMG it's Cleric's Birthday! Ok so Cleric, I hope you have a great birthday, I'll be waiting for you in chat big boy ;) .... Nuh but in all seriousness, Cleric, have an awesome birthay, thanks for being such a great leader (even if you don't remember me xD) and for showing us the true value of camaraderie and what the color blue tastes like. So yeah in other words, hope you have more birthdays to come :D Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 15:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday, awesome fella! Have a good year! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) BIRTHDAY (I DONT KNOW) So it be teh barthday of teh faunder of teh site weher the pateks be aweseme. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLERIC YOU WILL DO MANY THINGS.... MANY... WEIRD... THINGS. Majin112 (talk) 16:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Well, not so happy anymore... I ate all your cake. x3 It was delicious if that makes you feel any better. I'm kidding, but seriously hope you have a great day today. xD You're a badass dude, just remember that. P.S My signature doesn't work, probably because it knows I ate all your cake. D: 18:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday I just wanted to drop by and say Happy Birthday. You are one year older and one percent less manlier. I'm running out of words here. So, Down, Down, And Closer! Arigarmy (talk) 01:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Arigamy It might be your birthday, here's your song, now your song is over. Logicness (talk) 19:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) hb So apparently it was your birthday today or yesterday or tomorrow. Wait, time paradox. Damn time zones. Happy birthday. Here's some cake for you. Space! 01:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) There is no option to edit the "R" section of the article listing. I would like to add a pasta, but cannot do so. The edit button is just missing. Gigabyte898 (talk) 06:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No more option to edit "R" article listing Header pretty much explains it. The edit option is just... gone Gigabyte898 (talk) 06:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Seven Deadly Songs Sorry it's taken me a while to respond, my computer has been broken. Well, Seven Deadly was written about a year ago and isn't one of my better works, I supose. I merely put it up as an option for you to use if the book is too short. I'd just disregard it. I would like, however, to see if I could put maybe one or two more into the book. I don't feel that Grandpa's Back Room completely shows off my skills as it's written in the pov of a 7 year old. I'd like to see if I could put a few more in there along with that one to show the versatility of my writting. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 17:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I tried to make a creepypasta of Alvin&Chipmunks, but it wont let me. And I don't see any pastas about them... ScareTheBallsOffYou (talk) 19:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Scaretheballsoffyou I'm trying to follow the rules and post my story acording the the instuctions but I can't add myself or my stroy to the artical listing or user submissions. It says that I have done something with a spin off but my story is something I came up with. In other words I NEED AN ADULT! Auto-deleted Creepypasta My "creepypasta", Operation Top Dog: A Government Creepypasta, was deleted due to "being similar to previous posts." I admit to my creepypasta being inspired by MKULTRA and Polybius, but I believe this automatic deletion was in error. I wrote it all myself, over the course of maybe 4-5 months, and I would like to have a second opinion. Thank you User:Pupdude (talk) 21:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please use Spinoff Appeal Icecreamcaekbot talk• 21:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) How u doin' ? I know you're busy at the moment but if you can or are reading this... GET ON CHAT AND SPANK US PLS. ~Puppies and sugar kisses~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 19:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Um Hello, I was just wondering what the issue is with my currently only (but not forever) creepypasta "Sonic Adventure", I'm just trying to fix two spelling errors that I notice stick out but it won't let me. First it said it was abusive of me to do it....which I don't get since I'm the author of the thing....and then it tells me it's some kind of spam fighting thing and that it's preventing my story's creation....but my story has already been created....so....yeah. Makes no sense to me. I'm hoping you'd be able to clear this up for me. The story in question is: Link. All I'm trying to do is fix my story up a bit in terms of Grammar lol. EternalSonic1997 (talk) 03:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Shining. Or Ben. Or whoever he is nowadays. Or ask around in chat. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello I have just made a story called Game of Spirts and I do not get why I cannot publish it so if you could possibly look at that for me if you have time. I am new here and please help me figure this out. Thankyou Muudzz Hey, cleric. I was wondering on how the chat modmanship works? Do I say "I want to be a chat mod" or "I want to be one of the nominees to be a chat mod" or do I just get nominated out of the blue? Write back to me on my talk wall, or here is fine. Thanks Fatal Disease (talk) 06:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease USER SUBMISSIONS PAGE I really need to know how to add pages to the User Submissions page. I'm thinking about writing new stories, but I don't think I can do it without knowing this. I know that I've been on this wiki for a year, but I am still technically new, since I haven't been using this wiki very much. Please help. Oh and, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!--SethDaigle (talk) 04:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Check this crap out... I found an absoulutely repulsive pasta (in the bad way, not the good way) that needs editing and maybe deletion (if mario pastas are still banned). I'm a fan of games, books, and other things. (talk) 04:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Problem My ratings are glitched. It goes "1 *blank* 2 3 4" Can you help me out? WednesdayMickey (talk) 15:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ban this kid XMidgetTACOX Examples of maturity: XMidgetTACOx @WednesdayMickey I will pray on the gods of Slenderman and Jeff the Killer to burn your soul in hell full of stalkers and killers for 100 000 000 000 000 00 moons! Now get a life! 16 minutes agoQuote More XMidgetTACOx You're not understanding my point you idget. And at least I have a sense of humor. 24 minutes agoQuote More Yeah, I don't want this clod to annoy anyone else. Please serperate us by removing him from the forum. Hello, my Name is Kyle.. and i ve gotta a question about my creepy story... I need some pictures and i have some but i cant upload them? Where is the problem Yours sincerly Kyle Facebook Ever since I added that widget your page has gone from 200 likes to almost a thousand :P Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta Sun Jul 14 2013 07:19:14 GMT-0400 (EDT) Anonymous Editing You have always opposed to this, but I'm going to talk as if you never said your opinion. ---- Okay, I gave a chance to anonymous users. But having them able to edit isn't working, damn it! Too many things still go through the Abuse Filter! Vandalism every day! Misuse of the forums! Anons taking advantage of their anon status to harass users! Leaving notes to anons, warning them that modifying plots of stories isn't right! This has gone too far, and has to end, Cleric. You're the founder of the Wikia. As such, I think it is only right you give the final word of the next step. So, will anonymous users still be a thing? Will you be able to disable it, if you choose to stop this? A lot of users has expresed their opposal, and it is clear that this thing definitely won't ever work. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 20:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) These are the reasons I never wanted it back, but I get told to eat shit when I express these opinions (albeit by an anon user)... We need to decide how long is long enough for a trial run and when people vandalize do NOT block anon only ;D ClericofMadness (talk) 00:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I will have to admit that the anon vandalism thing has become a much bigger problem than I initially anticipated. Perhaps getting rid of it is for the best... — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Is it a bad time to say "We told y'all so" and that I regret ever getting on board with this? I say let's get rid of this before it gets any worse. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 01:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I will sing the Hymn of So-Telling from the highest mountains with all the smug indifference I can muster before commanding the Portal of the Faceless Horde to close back forevermore. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And this is not on a forum thread why? Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta Tue Jul 16 2013 23:18:40 GMT-0400 (EDT) Hey. Hope I'm not bothering you but are you aware of what's going on with the Pasta of the Month voting? Apparently one that can almost be subpar enough to be considered troll pasta is winning because people who like a youtube video that makes fun of said pasta are voting it in. Basically they are voting in a bad pasta for the lols. A lot of people seem to think it should be taken down from the voting page and I agree. If it wins no one will take the pasta of the month category seriously again. Anyway, just thought you should know and hopefully do something about it. Have a nice day. CupcakeMakerPony (talk) 00:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello I had a quick question. I found a story that I felt was very poorly written but had a lot of potential if it was written better. So I re-wrote it but it wouldn't let me make the edits when I was done. However by the time I was done it was just about a whole different story entirely. So I decided to post it as a new page but it won't let me post it because it's saying I am violating the spinoff rule and I don't think I am. What should I do about that? Mattboy115 (talk) 21:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Creepybob.wmv and The Voice of the Prince As much as I love them, they don't belong on this wiki since they are pretty shameless Trollpasta. I don't actually want them to get deleted. If they could stay it would be great but for now, just bringing those two to your attention.VietnamYay (talk) 21:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) We Go Bump I'd still like to try and get at least one other story in with Grandpa's Back Room, I really just don't feel it displays everything I can cover. If we could talk briefly about this or if I can't get another in, it'd be great to know. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 21:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Darkness I'm trying to make a story simply titled darkness and it said that the page was deleted due to cleanup and I couldn't use said title. Do I just have to use a different title or can I use this title at some point in time? Thank you! Vitalli (talk) 16:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Vitalli Re: Yours is 50 shades darker than mine though. And mine is to correspond to rarities mane. ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) need a roll back http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Console_Me?action=history multiple vandalisms so i can't undo it. Danatblair (talk) 00:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I restored the page and blocked the vandal. 00:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Freedom killer167 (talk) 10:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC)can you type to me on how to make a pasta thx if you do Excuse me I dont understand the article thingy, im new here to creepy and I got a 1 day block for no reason. This is how you treat new comers? ReignOfHades (talk) 03:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Uncle Cleric- my recently added pasta has been called a spinoff by your spam system. Please help.--Sfrasermait (talk) 21:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bad bad article http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sky Jeff-formula after the rule. {Click For Rhubarb Pie} (talk) 00:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Spin Off Issues A while ago I attempted to post a pasta I wrote but it got deleted due to editing issues. I kind of just let it sit for a while, but recently I've gone through and fixed all of the issues it had before. I've tried to repost it again, but the website won't let me, telling me that it violates the "Spin Off" rules. I really don't know for sure, but I chalked it up to the fact that since I'd tried to post it before, the website is confusing it as a Spin Off of the one that had been deleted. Now this story is in fact completely OC, it's not based off of any other pasta's, nor does it mention any of them. I'd just really hate to see all of my work go to waste, it took me a long time to write and I would love to share it with other people. Thank you for your help, --AkiraXApocalypse (talk) 03:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Your Debt to Enter Chat You must do the debt in 24 hr Human Time. You have thou been warned.The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 05:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Firstly I don't even into what you at all. Secondly I do not negotiate with terrorists. I especially do not negotiate with idiots ;D ClericofMadness (talk) Listen...I don't pose a threat, but I could make a pretty lengthy application for reasons I should be chat mod! It should be mine! I have been here since March! And why does everyone keep calling me and idiot terroist, do I look arabian? I'm a damn skeleton!The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 08:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No, but you keep annoying admins to give you chat mod. Oh em geeh, threatening an admin who is your only chance of becoming chat mod is totally going to help! And you have been here since March, eh? Some people that deserve it are even the newest people. We are calling you a terrorist because you use threats to try and get what you want. Do you think people want a chat mod that is threatening people? DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 12:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am new to this story website of Creepypasta. I love to write terror tells. I wrote a Creepypasta on here tonight, entitled, "THE BOAT" By Henry Nightshade (my penname), under the catagory of, "Ghosts", but I can't find it and a hit publish on my writing-page. Is it on here somewhere? Thanks and have a good night! 03:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Anthony Burkett 03:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Author's Credit Finished Your idea seems like it would work best Cleric. We can't talk on that page anymore because PrincessPlatinum closed it. We just need to find a way to put your idea for author's credit into action. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 12:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I was cleaning forums. It will be reopened shortly. : [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 13:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RageFly's Application Sup Cleric. Anyways, I would like to be a chat moderator for the live chat. I read the Chat Rules over and over again, and now I have it seared into my brain. Um, but I would like to be a chat moderator because I believe I am responsible enough to handle it, and don't think I'm going to go all trigger happy and ban everyone, of course not. As you see, I only joined, what, yesterday, but I have been reading Creepypasta for the past 2 years. I've studied the ways of the chat moderator, and I understand the new version of the rules. Thanks for reading this and please consider it. RageFly (talk) 17:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Clearly due to recent wiki activity and drama i've been banned. This is due to the fact that I was arguing with the mods that they weren't doing their jobs right. I know this may have been a bit offensive but probably not any more offensive than some of the things people have said about me, Bug2buga (ps not a sock god damn). If you could please do something about the mod/admin system, Cleric. I'm leaving but I think this wiki could do better personally. I don't know what needs to be done, either but wiki chat is shit and it just depresses me these days. Especially when i'm being bashed all the time. I may be a jerk but it's only as a joke and people who can't learn to not take offense when I use words that I call everyone need to learn to deal with it. I only fool around and people call me very rude things a lot because i'm "annoying." I don't remember "annoying" being a bannable offense but maybe that's just me. Point is something needs to be fixed. Question If we can't use the forums to discuss a pasta, why is there an option to start a discussion on the forums? Wiki coding. It's not by our design that it is there. We have talk pages for that. Also, 99% of the """""discussion""""" is little more than people stating something about the story, not actually posing a question or topic for discussion. ClericofMadness (talk) Not English, Unsure if first edit was ok Hello, My English isn't the best. Namely my grammar and punctuation. I read the rules and everything so I decided to tell someone. I think you are best but you don't need to reply. :) My work should be good as it will be spell checked and things like that, but It may not be the best - I am sorry. Also my first edit may not be acceptable though I read nothing about it in rules. I undo someones edit to the CoD: Glitch Ops page because they merely wrote 'penis' and two people's names in place of the original work. My edit was constructive but I am unsure if it is acceptable. :( UndeadJ3T (talk) 12:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) About my ban Yesterday I was banned for the following reason: Bashing fandoms excessively. Didn't stop when asked. The problem is that I was not asked to stop, WhyAmIReadingThis kicked me and when I returned he gave me no clue of what I had done, then I got banned straight forward, it wasn't only I got the message I understood my fault. If I had been given a PM or a ping I would have stopped, I'm not asking for less time from my ban, I am just saying that I would have listened to Reading if I got a warning. Oderyus (talk) 13:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus :You should be taking this up with Reading and not Cleric. -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) I Have a Question A pasta called Every Line Has it's Ending was deleted, i'm not the original creator of it, but am i allowed to rewrite a completely different story under the same name? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Yes you may. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Gamingpastaman is being offensive he is insulting this guy called WolfEmperorEnder can u ban him he is saying really mean stuff and saying he drinks beer cuz hes irish Traveling through space (talk) 13:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Band Hi, I was banned from the chatroom, for typing a backwards message of swag (which I guess is spam but a user named Dmitry posted a picture of a dead cat and gets no punishment) and I would like to be put back on because I am truely sorry 1) Not the person to talk to. Talk to the person who banned you. 2) Sign your posts from now on, please. Don't know who you are, and if you don't care to tell us... ClericofMadness (talk) 23:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I just made my first crewpy pasta and I can't upload it plz help me * Hi ClericofMadness. I have a category suggestion. A category for Quickpasta's would be great as I enjoy short and sweet pastas. Thanks! ArcanaKnightJoker Are SpongeBob pastas still allowed? Just wondering so i won't create a useless pasta. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:16, August 15, 2013 (UTC) why i am ban? hi i get ban from chat for homophobic slurs but i didnt do it. he ban me randomly for something im not do.can you see chat log or something to prove i dont say anything? or something. he ban me for a day for no reason. also even if i do do this (which i didnt)he stil not give me any warning. Amorax (talk)Amorax what is the article listing and what do i do with those letters what do i put there? Elimrtuco333 (talk) 16:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Emma the doll (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello o.o' I just think you're awesome ._. and I was wondering if you could check out my story. I don't want to sound like an attention seeker O_O Anyway... I would like to become an admin. If its okay. Im probably doing something wrong but oh well! The worst you could say is no. I write a lot... on different websites. And a LOT of people like my stories! I've made a lot of progress of making Emma the Doll famous. If that counts? I love reading Creepypastas. I love making them too, though I never get to posting them since I have so many ideas that run through my head. But I went through all the rules and everything for pretty much everything you've required me to do on your pages/profile and I'd become active on here. I don't troll, trolls make fools of themselves, though theyre too idiotic to realize it. I really don't know what else to say... so....bye? xP Emma the doll (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if this can be called spam but... I have a wiki (http://games-help.wikia.com/wiki/Games_Help_Wiki) and I put a link to this wiki on my wiki. I just want to say that my wiki isnt popular and feel free to post on it, hopefully this will help you get more creepypastas and people reading them, thanks for your time Sincerely, Mattycn (talk) 16:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ( Inportant, Sorry last post didnt have heading ) Sorry if this is called spam but... I made a wiki and advertised your wiki, hopefully you can get more people from this wiki link (http://games-help.wikia.com/wiki/Games_Help_Wiki) Feel free to edit on my wiki. Third Time sorry Read the message above to read what i need to say I am SO Sorry for leaving what you could call Spam Im Sorry. Im sorry For Saying It, Im Sorry or Causing this , And im Sorry fvor what I have become rom now on.. plz, tell them what I have said.. all of them (Masked child (talk) 23:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) (missed this) Stop promoting your wiki on here. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Blog Posts Would you mind removing both of my blog posts, found here? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tigerhallam They just take up space, serve no purpose, and frankly I don't want them to be there anymore. If I could delete them myself I would. Tigerhallam - Tale-teller of Terror (talk) 10:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit Special:AdminNotify (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Scary Stories for MediEvil fans Hello, ClericofMadness, my name is Guil "Cat" Lewis. I'm an MediEvil fan. Can I create a MediEvil fan-made scary stories called; "GALLOWMERE'S SCARY STORIES TO TELL IN THE DARK" Gjlewis (talk) 22:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Trouble... Hey, one of the admins on here, "Princess Platinum" extended my 1 day ban on the grounds that I've had multiple bans. I've only had two, including that one day ban this month, and the only other times I have been banned were back in june, a count of three. She has refused to inform me what part of the rules on the site dictates that Multiple bans qualify for a ban extension, Just as well refusing to respond to any more messages. She has not given any clarification, And I cannot find this section myself. If this section exists, I'd like to know how many bans in what period of time qualify for this "extension.." and if not, I'd like to see sorted out. Thank you, Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 00:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Repeatedly breaking the rules means you're not getting the message that breaking the rules is bad, so yeah. ClericofMadness (talk) 15:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes, except the reason I was banned two days ago was for ASCII. I was unaware that what I was doing was deemed ASCII and a user told me it couldn't be "big" like it was. I posted something else and got banned for it, yes, justly. What I deem unjust is the fact that nowhere in the rules does it dictate that X number of bans in X time period qualify for a ban extension, and that the administrator who banned me could not show me this specific rule she mentioned, as it does not exist. I believe my ban was wrongly extended, and if the rule is to exist, I'd like it to be listed with the qualifications and specifics. Otherwise, this is absolute bullsh*t. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 21:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Dear Clerico, I was trying to add an article to article listings (Not What I Recorded) but I can't as the page is protected and there is no un-protected section of it. Please help! Buckyfan99 (talk) 17:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just notifying that the ban wasn't for fighting a rule. It was for insulting and being a general condescending asshole to another user. Again, as it seems he had banned before for that. The three months length was based on past chat bans, but I suppose that if the one month ban didn't have the necessary validity, then shortening the actual ban is the thing. Right now torn between considering two weeks or a month. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Temming's PM a couple minutes before I got banned Sorry Image is blurry. Had to resize it in paint because it was way too small in chat.The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 02:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :This image is of terrible quality, and two the metadata shows it's been edited before. -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 03:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you are questioning if it is real or not, you can ask Temming. Or get a direct link. http://prntscr.com/1p7j4f ::Not to mention a certain user telling everyone how to easily manipulate the messages HTML to make them say what they want. So only logged conversations that are under site protection are considered legitament. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 03:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Uhm...ask that question again...Why the hell would I do that? I thought you were about "assuming goodwill"? I guess that doesn't apply to me because I'm a prick on chat? I really have NO IDEA how to do that, And I would have NO REASON TO. This is really getting to the point where you are telling me I'm a "liar" And whoever has done the HTML, ask them if they showed me how to do it. I would NEVER do that. And, like I said, fucking.ask.temming. Again, why would Temming lie? The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 03:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) It's "assuming good faith", to be exact. And to be fair, that image does look pretty legit (terrible quality aside), though I don't know exactly what Critic is trying to prove by posting it here. Although Sarah said that this decision was made based on an admin agreement (as she also stated in the ban log), I never explicitly approved of the three-month ban myself. Was it just two or three admins that made this decision? I mean, even Reading changed the ban to three weeks before Sarah changed it back, and I wouldn't have set it for longer than that myself. Past misbehavior aside, three months just seems like overkill to me. The '''one month' from before seemed like overkill. But hey, that's just me. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC) In response to Maria- as that "certain user," I recall the night I used the script to maniplulate users' messages- and I looked in the logs. Critic was certainly not there when I did it, nor did I tell him how to do it. Minutes before his ban, he sent me that screenshot, to which I, too, complained about the horrid resolution. I have gotten many screenshots of chat (from him) that look like this and they all have bad quality. The quality of this photo is at the fault of his screen capture client (Lightshot), or maybe his poor ability to use the program. As for being edited Critic even said "Had to resize it in paint because it was way too small in chat." Also, what you're suggesting about the whole unlogged conversations being null basically means that anyone can say anything in PM to eachother, because, we may, by chance, know the script that can manipulate text. I really don't know why you're defending Sarah, because this is something she would be likely to say. And another thing- off topic, sort of- but here: Yes, Critic is known to "snap" in chat, but rather than recieving warning from Sarah, he gets more provoked than warned, or at least, he claims. TL;DR: Critic didn't see the script that allows you to edit webpages, he sent me the screenshot right before he was banned, all his screenshots are horrible because of Lightshot, the "editing" in that photo could most likely be from when he resized in paint, you shouldn't assume everyone uses the script, I feel as if you always side with Sarah, and (off topic but) Critic tells me that Sarah's interaction with him is rather provoking, which causes him to get angrier, and, as a result, banned. Andytags (talk) 04:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Very true. I still believe however that in the case of bans that only logged conversations should be counted. This also means that all warnings should be given in main chat. I do not doubt that sarah did infact say this as it is something she would say. Btw I don't know if you've realised this but A) You need a better screenshot program and B) Going over the banning admins head causes nothing but drama between the administrators and makes a mess of everything. P.S. if I saw a user was banned for three months I'd be raising hell looking for justification for such a thing. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 13:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I would raise more hell, but no one was on and I have been at work all day. From the word on the street, Ming and Critic have a very antagonistic chat relationship. Please do not incite people to a level that will get them banned intentionally. This goes for all chat mods and admin. If you know something will piss someone off, then don't freaking do it. Chat is not a game. Chat is not a toy. Chat is something that can be taken away, like editing and other rights on this site. It is a privilege. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wha Okay. Do you still feel like a hero? 01:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Understood. MooseJuice (talk) 04:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Memepasta is here BETA so tell other people to go Memepasta so they can have fun IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Listen here, Cleric. You know your waste of paper and trees of "books" you create? Well, I'm fed up with these tree wasters on Earth. Yeah, I'm upset. I'll take twenty. I know i have heard this before, but, doesn't the books fund the "food 4 clerics mouth" fund? i'm probably really late to your hate brigade on the book and then ending it on a happy note, but hey, if I didn't bring it back up, who wouldn't?YOUR FANTASY DAD (talk) 04:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Not only does it fund that charity, but it helps exterminate the evil sentient beings called trees. That's right. They drain this planet of sunlight and nutrients and most don't want to give up their own life-sustaining foodstuffs. Many are either poison or too dangerous to touch. Selfish bastards. ClericofMadness (talk) 07:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey there... could you send a ban warning to Fivedollarmern, she keeps editing my creepypasta to say "At last I can masterbate in peace." Mrs. Creepypasta 02:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC)Cnsnyder2013 Hue. Now that we ended this on a good note, is there another way to contact you? Skype? Or just your E-Mail? And I'm thinking of getting your book, reading it, and burning it on camera. hueYOUR FANTASY DAD (talk) 00:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Worried Hello. I don't mean to bother you, but I'm concerned about the one creepypasta I wrote submitted. I was very worried that when submitting it I would get the rules wrong or mess up, so out of anxiety I read the page on submitting your own content several times. I submitted it, and went to put it under the OC categore like the rules state. It said at the top to be eligible for the category, the story had to be on the User Submissions page, so I added it there first, however, it still says the page has been protected from editting, and therefore I cannot add my pasta to the OC. Please do not delete it over this. I apologize beforehand if there has been an oversight on my part. This is perfection (talk) 22:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC)LullabyIrken Re: Worried Nevermind, I asked about it in the chat in worry it would be deleted before you replied, and found out that it is now automatically updated. Have a good day! This is perfection (talk) 22:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC)LullabyIrken Hi um I'm still blocked from chat and I was only supposed to be blocked for one day. Can you help? Thanks love. <3 ~SmileKidILoveYou Please help! Hi Cleric. I just edited my pasta. I dont know why but some text is appearing in grey. Could you please have a look and suggest. A Haunting in Delhi Kunwarkh (talk) 14:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind someone else did it. Thanks though. Kunwarkh (talk) 15:14, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Help hacker is going to get me blocked forever a hacker said that he will block me forever in an hour! Plz help can you unblock me permantley or make me admin or something? if he finds out after a while he failed to block me he will give up (i know what he is like irl) so plz help! Evolution,You cant stop it 08:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I will like your help. I am still pretty new to the wikia. Only made my account to try to write a wikia fro a comic I was making. It was a total bust. Well anyways. I will like your help with getting started with making a Creepyapsta. I wrote down many into my notebook in real life and thought it would be a good idea to upload them onto the computer. So if you can help me get started, because I tried and failed at one of my pages. It was deleted. Well anyways I will appreciate your help or anyway. Please give me advice, or help me. Thank you and keep up the good work. Bombob5050 (talk) 17:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Bans Say, Cleric, if you wish to talk about a certain ban, then let's do it. Because I assure you: there are very good reasons for us to ban as we did. This wasn't only one person's decision. The ban was placed AND it stayed thanks to a joint decision. And, if necessary, I'm going to discuss that decision to you, so everything is where we both can see it. Just come in chat when you wish, and we can discuss it. I'm on the chat often, mostly on the mornings and the afternoons, Monday to Friday. And in the weekends, mostly in the mornings, after 10:00 AM, CST. Then we may talk. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 00:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Noah (Ectobiologist) Ban reinstated Cleric. I hate to bother you again, and I apologize for any profanity I use in advance. Nick (WhyAmIReadingThis) banned Noah again. For Socking. Noah didn't break a single rule, Cleric, and you absolved him of the previous ban. Reading WILL NOT listen. PLEASE get this matter fucking cleared up. Thank you. Please, Cleric. You are the only one who can sort this shit out. Castiels Nipples (talk) 01:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Noah actually did sock, I requested a CheckUser from staff and it came up positive. So as the rules go he is banned and it will not be reversed. Prince(ss) Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) New category idea I think the category "Darkness" could be a big new category. I have read pastas that center completely around darkness, and I haven't read a huge number of pastas. There is nothing even close to a category like Darkness yet, and adding one could be good for sorting out some otherwise poorly placed pastas. Sincerely Uberzombiemeat (talk) 01:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Uberzombiemeat : Seems a bit too vague/broad to be an effective category. I can see it being misused/abused a lot. Sorry, but I'm going to have to oppose this. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Why am i banned from the irc/chat? I didn't do anything worthy of a ban. Atleast to my knowledge. Can you please help? Sociopathic (talk) 10:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Socio how do you become chat moderator? Cleric is there a chance to become a mod or so cause all it says is if you want to be an admin but I'm not looking forward to becoming an administrator but just wanting to know the stepsClick here if you dare! (talk) 19:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Prince Rigel Hello. Could I get unbanned so I can hang out in the chat? It never seems as fun to read creepy pasta without being able to talk about/discuss it too. By the way, what's up? How are you doing? I've been doing pretty good. SilenceOfMine (talk) 08:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I use this as an example of my appeal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:184228 SilenceOfMine (talk) 08:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) We Go Bump I didn't realize it was published until a few days ago! I just want to say thanks for all your hard work in compiling our stories and blurbs. The book looks great! I've been promoting it to everyone I know at least three times. :) Azure-Clarity (talk) 05:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No thank you for your collective input to make the dream real! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem with admin Hello ClericofMadness my name is The evil duo Iwould like to say that one of your admins has been on a constant delete spree on many stories that many users worked so hard to complete, me included, without giving a proper reason. My story "The Silver Jester" was wrongfully deleted with no warning or reason. The admin's name is LOLSKELETON of course i don't want him to be in trouble (as seeing he may be a good skeleton in the closet) but merely warned, Thank you for your paitence, The evil duo (talk) 18:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC)The evil duo : I deleted it because it was bad. If you disagree, you can take it to Deletion Appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Resignation I just cannot take this anymore. Nov. 1 2013 I am breaking ties with this wiki. Have fun with them, I sure as hell didn't. [[User:Princess Platinum| Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|''talk'']] Wikia Guided Tour: Horror Games Hey there ClericofMadness, Just wanted to say hi and see if you or any of the other Creepypasta admins had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Guided_Tour:_Space_Opera Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Horror/Survival Horror games, and we're hoping that you or one of the other admins has experience with video games and an opinion on what makes them scary or successful. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) PsychoMonkey187's Application I want to be a mod at night, cuz i am most active at those times, and there is always none there . and i kno i wont be picked, but its worth a shot.. PsychoMonkey187 (talk) 12:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)PsychpMonkey187PsychoMonkey187 (talk) 12:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)